The Rendezvous
by Professor Slaad
Summary: A mysterious couple meet for a rendezvous. I feel like I'm betraying one of my favorite pairings for this, but here goes. Just for fun. Inspired by Heat by Just Another Soul.


Disclaimer: Star Fox is not mine. It and its characters, setting, etc. are all owned by Nintendo. The story that inspired this one is the Black Lagoon story, Heat by Just Another Soul.

11 ALW

Papetoon, one of the most remote and desolate places in the Lylat system. A planet filled with nothing but sand and rocks. A planet where virtually nothing exciting happens. Once said by an unnamed inhabitant, that if there a bright center of the galaxy, Papetoon would be the planet furthest from it. Practically no one would come here if not for the complete anonymity it presented for its visitors. For this reason, the planet was the go to place for illicit meetings between criminals, politicians, and mercenaries.

A pair of fighters descend onto a lone plateau at sunset. The pilots having to meet in secret due to the nature of their respective positions as hero and villain. As the two emerge from their respective figures, the shorter figure rushes to the taller one, embracing them in a fierce hug and kissing them right on the lips.

"I love you." The shorter figure says, as they break apart.

"I love you too." The taller figure says back. "And look what I brought." They say pulling out a picnic basket and a bottle of wine and glasses.

"Oooh, I love picnics."

"I aim to please."

The taller figure sets the blanket down and sets out the food. A veritable feast of sandwiches, fried chicken, potato salad, and chips. Next, is a pair of expensive wine glasses.

"Champagne?" The taller figure asks, handing his companion a glass.

"Yes, please." The shorter figure replies, giggling all the while as they accept a glass delicately in one hand.

The two figures dine in comfort, talking about life, love, and just about anything that comes to mind as they relax and watch the sunset.

"And then he fires a missile at him. He tries to dodge but it's one of those new types that locks onto the fighter's magnetic signature. Naturally, I go to help him but I'm too far away to get a lock on with my computer. Just when it looks like all hope is lost, I make the one in a billion shot and manage to shoot down the missile with my laser fire, saving his life."

"That's nice dear."

"What's the matter, you look depressed, are you still thinking about you know who."

The shorter figure sighs, thinking about their recent breakup with the person they thought they had meant to be with for the rest of their lives. "No, no it's not that. It's just all this talk of work reminds me of what we're doing. It just feels wrong, like I'm betraying the whole team, even if I'm no longer a part of them anymore."

"Nonsense, you and I have just as much a right to be happy as anyone. Besides, if you really feel that way, you can always join my team."

The shorter figure remains silent as they think about the proposition. On the one hand, it would solve a lot of problems in regards to their relationship. On the other, it could cause irreparable damage to the rest of their relationships.

"Just think about it." The taller figure says. "There's no rush, we have all the time in Lylat to discuss this more."

"And now, why don't we get a bit more comfortable." The taller figure says as they wiggle their eyebrows.

"Mmm, whatever do you mean," the shorter figure says with false coyness.

"Well, let me educate you." The taller figure says as lean down and kiss their companion straight on the lips.

"Mmmh," the shorter figure moans in ecstasy.

As the two figures begin to wrestle with their tongues the taller figure begins to grope at their companion's large chest, enjoying the feel of their partner's soft body. Not one to allow themselves to be dominated so easily, the shorter figure returns the favor in earnest, extending their tongue into their partner's mouth as their eager hands return the favor, exploring every inch of their partner's firm body, before eventually coming to grip their partner's behind at the base of their tail. A little known fact about mammals is that they absolutely love having their behinds scratched, especially at the base of their tail.

As the two figures continue their make out session, they begin to strip themselves of their coverings in order to more fully embrace each other. Hours later, the sweaty pair finally end their vigorous act of love, basking in the glow of the ultimate act of love.

"I've really got to thank Krystal for letting me borrow her Cloud Runner, I don't think I could have gotten here without being noticed in my Wolfen."

"Yeah, we both owe her a whole lot. Before we go back, I want you know something really important."

"What's that?"

"I love you Panther."

"I love you too Slippy."

**AN: Before people try to put my head on a spike, I'd like to remind everyone this is a crackfic about a video game. As for the pairing I felt like I was betraying, it was SlippyxAmanda. Why SlippyxPanther? I've heard Panther called the Slippy of Star Wolf, so I thought it'd be interesting to pair them up. Also, Slippy's the only member of Star Fox other than Krystal who I could say had a soft body to throw people off.**

**Plus, I figured after my first story I should throw Panther a boner. Rimshot.**

**Speaking of rims, think of what Slippy can do with that long tongue of his. Sweet dreams everyone, heh heh.**


End file.
